Miror of Illusion: The Life
by cl0v3rl34f
Summary: He is an aristrocrat, heir to the Namikaze Clan. He was destined to become a Hokage, until his own father despise him and pick another heir. The person that his father choose is the devil's incarnate. That person possess and taint him to the point of he can't endure anymore. He try to runaway but.. (Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

He is an aristrocrat, heir to the Namikaze Clan. He was destined to become a Hokage, until his own father despise him and pick another heir. The person that his father choose is the devil's incarnate. That person possess and taint him to the point of he can't endure anymore. He try to runaway but...

.

**"Miror of Illusion: The Life"**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

.  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

.  
><strong>Genre: angst  hurt comfort**

.  
><strong>Warning: m  m, OOC, violence, non-con, hermaphrodite, BAD GRAMMAR, etc ...**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>"Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strenght. No matter what sort of Difficulties, how painful experience is, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster." - Dalai Lama XIV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

.

BRAKKK! The door slamming very loudly.

.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Shouts someone in that very spacious room with elegant interior.

.

In the middle of the room, there is a handsome man of 25 years old was sitting behind his big desk. The hand that holds the pen immediately stop writing. His face was quite surprised by the shouts of the subordinates.

"What is it Kakashi? Can't you open the door even more slowly?" He said with a sharp tone and narrow eyes

"Forgive me Hokage-sama! But, Kushina-sama is in critical condition!" he said while bowing deeply.

.

"WHAT!"

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

SLAP!

"Hokage-sama! BRACE YOURSELF!"

.

"You are the leader in this country, if you destroyed like this what about the fate of your people!" said a middle-aged beautiful woman with long blonde hair and big breasts.

With tears in her eyes she looked at the sad state of her adopted son, for days he locked himself in his bedroom and refused to eat and drink.

So, she must be ordered Kakashi with his ANBU's soldier to break down the door of the room, fear of unwanted things.

She had enough with all the sadness of the Kushina's death, her heart will not survive if she had to lose te other one too.

.

It's an ironic sight.

.

The great Hokage that are respected and love by everyone should be sunk and destroyed by the death of a woman.

.

"This has been the seventh day since the funeral of Kushina, you should be able to be more accepting it."

"I knew that Kushina was a great woman and loved by our people, surely anyone would be greatly saddened by his departure. You think I do not feel sad? Both of you are already like my own precious child, so I really understand how broken your heart, Minato."

Minato just quietly sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the bed, messy blond hair and clothes. His face was very miserable with grow mustache and all, he looks 10 years older. Although with bowed head, everyone can be seen the anguish in his empty blue eyes.

"Minato you should not be weak. You are a Hokage, you are not your own. Did you forget Minato? You're not alone..., by God! you still have a baby boy! The baby boy that Kushina given named by her last breath with 'NARUTO'!. He is the only precious thing that left by Kushina, so you must continuing on living, Minato!." She said screaming.

.

Silence.

.

No reaction. No talking back. No. Nothing. Dam him!

About five minutes everything seems so quite, until...

.

"HEH! HA..HA..!" Minato suddenly burst out laughing, holding his stomach, like all of she said is so ridiculously laughable.

.

It's give them a heart attack!

All of the people in the room widened they eyes, and stepped back involuntarily.

'THIS IS NOT NORMAL', everyone thought.

Such a shocking reaction!

.

HA..HA. (silence). Slowly..he strighten his head. Minato view directly fixed on the woman who is considered his mother. His empty eyes are now turned into a cold, dangerus thing.

With a growling voice he said, "BOY?..HEH! PRECIOUS?..HAH! Do not make me laugh Tsunade-sama, That STRANGE CHILD was inappropriate to be called my son."

"Minato! watch your mouth, you've lost your mind. Although somehow unic he's still your son! Love him, accept him what the way he is,.. please...i beg you..." she said with tears streaming down her cheek.

His face just cold, and with a cynical smile he said "although I can accept it, what others can be the same thing?, whether one day he would deserve to be my successor?"

.

They alll silent, and can not answer.

.

"The answer is **NO**!, that child was not perfect. I've never seen anyone with that condition before. It's like a curse!"

.

Minato than stand up. He stood tall and strong like nothing horible was happened before. Despite the alarming situation, Minato still exudes an aura of charisma and commanding.

All of the people in the room certainly can't deny it. Minato Namikaze is a 'natural born leader'. He's undefeatable.

There's a big question that emerge in everybody mind, but they really not sure it's will be happen in the sort of time.

'Who could surpass the great Minato Namikaze in the future?'

When that era is coming, that's will be definitely a whole new history.

Oh boy, what a fantastic dream!

A heavy voice appear and shattered everyone's daydreaming.

.

"I want Naruto out of the palace immediately."

.

Silence.

.

Feeling his words are not heard clearly, he says it once again.

"I WANT NARUTO OUT OF THE PALACE!" he said aloud.

.

"W..What did you say?.. That must be kidding right?..If this is just an influence of your unstable mind, i beg you to stop it! Before you reg-"

"Shut up! Keep your talk Tsunade-sama! Do you forget who the rulers in this country?.."

"My orders are ABSOLUTE!" he said with wild eyes and teeth rattling. He looked like a mad man.

Not expected about the extreme change of act, Tsunade could only stand, and staring petrified not believe in Minato.

.

Aware of his anger, he took a deep breath.

With emotions already be in control, he was ready to talk again.

.

"And his name is no longer Naruto Namikaze but NARUTO UZUMAKI!. He would send to the Oto village, where the Uzumaki Mansion is located. At least it's becomes useful than left abandoned."

.

"How could you..!"

"How could you abandon your own flesh and blood? is it because his face is very similar to the late wife yours, so you want to get rid of him?"

**"Or because you feel ashame?"** Tsunade replied sarcastically.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Minato just observe the middle-aged woman's expression with a bored look.

"I did not abandon him, it's the best decision, he should live apart from me for a while. At least it will make me able to think sanely."

'Liar!' Tsunade screamed inwardly.

Where does her adopted child who has always been make a gentle smile and warm attitude to anyone. And... what's in front of her now?...Just a Monster!

Deciding the conversation has end. The Hokage walk out from the room to the bath as he ordered the servants to prepare everything to clean himself. Leaving the women standing still in the room with a frantic mind.

.

Finish cleaning up, Minato then walked down the hall to his office. When he got there, he called Kakashi,

He knew Kakashi would not be far from his side, as his main job as the head of the ANBU's to protect the Hokage.

.

"Kakashi!"

.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

.

"Take Naruto to the Uzumaki Mansion in Oto village! Starting from now on Naruto will remain stay in that place until there is a command from me-"

Braakkk!

The door of the Hokage's office is opened by force.

**"I'll take him!"** Said someone who suddenly makes in.

Sure enough, there is Tsunade with chilling aura walking toward them. It seems her anger still hasn't subsided.

"Kakashi just get all of my stuff, I'm with Naruto will move into the Oto village where the Uzumaki Mansion is located."

.

Kakashi looks surprised.

Minato just death silent.

.

"But Tsunade-sama how about the Konoha Hospital? Your the head doctor at there." Kakashi said with a nervous tone.

Tsunade just smiled.

"Don't worry Kakashi, there's still Suzune. She can take my place, it was the right time for Konoha Hospital to handled by the younger generation."

"Please prepare everything Kakashi, I'm counting on you." Tsunade said, while patting his shoulder.

"Where are you going Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"I'm going to Naruto's room."

For the last time she look Minato in the eye. Her eyes were cold and full of rage. And then she turned and walked toward Naruto's room.

"Hokage-sa-"

"Go Kakashi! Do what Tsunade-sama's ordered. It's her decision." Said the Hokage as he leaned back in his fancy chair, his face expressionless.

.

After bowing, the one eye's man immediately walk away and disappear from his leader's sight.

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tsunade-sama!"

.

A young man hurrily came over to Tsunade. The Middle-aged women who are now outside of the palace hear the boy screams, and then she stop walking.

Tsunade turned her head. At her hand there is a lovely baby boy with bushy blond hair were soundly asleep.

Not far from them, there is a large golden carriage awaiting their arrival.

Hah..hah .. he's gasping for breath. He seemed out of breath, both of his hands is placed on the knees.

.

"Iruka? What's up?"

.

Enforcing his body position Iruka eyes stare at Tsunade with full of confidence.

"Tsunade-sama, please take me with you!"

Tsunade was shocked. "Are you sure Iruka?"

"Yes, absolutely!" "Tsunade-sama, I want to help you and Naruto-sama. I want to rise and protect Naruto-sama until the day he will become a great Hokage for Hi Country!"

"I beg you... it's the only way i can think of to repay all of your kindness. If not because of you Tsunade-sama, I would not be here now ...!" he said with tears in his eyes.

.

Tsunade feel speecless but she smiled warmly. "Well Iruka, you may come with me. But, you have to remember, the life thet we will live from now on is not always beautiful .. you have to be ready Iruka!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I will try my hardness!" he said excitedly with shining eyes.

Looking at the plain attitude, Tsunade chuckled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Quick, pack all of your things. I think it's must be as much as possible..., we are going away for a long time."

Glancing at the palace with cold eyes, the middle-aged woman's voice dropped a few octaves.

"I hope **'HE'** will realize his stupidity!"

.

Smiling sadly, Iruka could only see without being able to do anything against the destruction of the relationship of the mother and son, who was always in harmony and respect in the past.

"Yes, ma'am!" after that Iruka immediately ran to the palace and collect his belongings.

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

From the large windows on the top floor of the palace that are decorated with carved golden dragon, a dragon that symbolizing strength and power.

The handsome blond man with his glory royal clothes is standing still staring out the window. His face was expressionless, but his blue eyes staring intensely at the two figures in front of the carriage.

.

Not! Not the two figures, but the little baby that is carry in the hand one of them. His eyes stared at the baby.

.

Although he can't see so clear because a considerable distance, he could see that the small baby has a hair like him. He stared at the carriage until it's disappears from the sight, his eyes is unreadable.

.

Soft voice faintly whispered in his ear.

.

'Minato...please take care of our child...'

.

He closed his eyes tightly, and turn away. He hastily walk out from that room with coldness lingering in the air.

.

"KUSHINA...I'M SORRY..."

.

.

"I CAN'T DO IT."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.


	2. Chapter 1 : My Father

**.**

**.**

**Warning: m/m, OOC, violence, non-con, hermaphrodite, BAD GRAMMAR, etc ...**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth." - William W. Purkey<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Every man has his secret. Sorrow the which the world knows not. And Often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." - Henry W. Longfellow<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : My Father<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**3 years later**

**.**

(State Capital of Hi Country)

**KONOHA**

.

Grief enveloped the sound of crying coming from the residence of the Head of the Uchiha Clan.

The entire community was saddened by the death of Konoha from Fugaku Uchiha, his wife and eldest son, Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. The clan members wear traditional clothes are black with Uchiha emblem on their backs.

Faces of grief displayed clearly. In the magnificien mansion people appear to giving condolences. Many the important and influential figures from across the country were also present, including the Hokage's, 'Namikaze Minato'.

.

A five-year-old boy with milky white skin and black hair standing in front three beautiful coffins without budging. No grief, no tears, the handsome boy just stare to the coffins with blank expression.

.

"Sasuke.."

.

The boy turn his face.

.

"Son, I want you to meet someone."

.

The man is none other than his uncle 'Obito Uchiha'. He embracing his shoulder softly, and slowly led him away to the back garden of his house.

.

In the vast flower garden, there is a tall man with an air of authority stood against them. He was observing the sun flower planted by Sasuke's mother.

.

"Minato-sama."

.

The said man turned. His face that hardened before turn soft when looking at Sasuke, he gives a warm smile.

.

Obito was stunned for a moment.

How long he did not see the expression.., he glanced at Sasuke then looked back at the Hokage.

.

"Minato-sama, this is my dear nephew 'Sasuke Uchiha', the youngest son of the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha-sama."

.

Sasuke just looked at the Hokage with stoic face without doing anything..

.

Minato up to them, smile still etched. His eyes radiate warmth, like a father to his son.

.

The Hokage squatting and holding Sasuke's shoulder with his big both hands.

.

"Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze," he said with a wide smile.

.

Seeing that Sasuke just raise an eyebrow.

.

According to his mother, the attitude was very rude, but because he is an Uchiha it becomes an exception. Uchiha clan is a clan that has a high self esteem, whatever they want they will definitely get, that's her mother's words. Uchiha Sasuke is very spoiled and idolize in by his mother. Contrary to his father's attitude that very hardsteel and perfectionis, and his brother's coldness.

.

"Sasuke .. I am so sorry for your lost.. they are definitely patriots of this country."

.

"I understand how you feel, your grief, because my parents were also killed in the sea by storm." He said with glossy eyes.

.

"You are a strong boy! at this young age already bear a heavy burden, but you can accept it with courage. Maybe this is a hint of Kami-sama to lead me to you."

.

Sasuke stared at the Hokage's blue eyes with hollow. Behind him Obito was standing dutifully, a tough expression at his face.

.

"You are so perfect. A child like you that i always yearn for ..."

"You are destined not only became the Head of the Uchiha Clan, but become the Hokage for the entire state of this Hi Country!"

Minato say it with proud voice. He's so into himself at this moment

.

"Uchiha Sasuke .. from now on you are my son, and will stay with me in the palace of Namikaze Clan."

"I promise to love you with all my heart, and I will teach you everything that I know, until you became the undefedtable Hokage!" Minato release Sasuke's small shouldher to grab Sasuke's both hands, his lips smiled a victory smile.

.

The wind parted the Hokage's robe and fair blond hair.

The three figures were so absorfh to they own daydreams.

.

Without them knowing it, the sunflower that standing proudly showed off its physical beauty, is now forgotten with it's petals are falling one by one swift by the wind blown.

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**14 years later**

**.**

(Hi Country)

**Uzu Village**

**.**

In the dense forest there are seen three women and two men, they are looking for medicinal plants. The village and the forest were the property of the Uzumaki Clan before destroyed by Kaminari Country when the era of war long ago.

.

So that's left now is just the ruins of the Uzumaki Clan's Castle that have been destroyed.

.

"Ouch! Hey! Don't push, my foot tripped over a root you know!" cried a long black haired woman.

.

"Ah! Sorry - sorry, this forest is too dense so i was a little scared..ehe..he.." said the short shoulder-length brown-haired woman with a nervous laugh. She was actually very scared, because according to rumors circulating, the village is quite haunted.

.

"You must believe about the rumors, don't you.. FYI, that just a mere hoax. Uzumaki is a proud clan, immposible they become the stray ghost. They died as a hero of the nation." said a brown-haired man.

.

"But ... do you know about the mansion in the middle of this forest?" said women with short pale blonde shoulder length.

.

Her four friends then turned toward her.

.

"You mean ... the large mansion which was established a few years ago? If not wrong, it's where Hokage-sama stayed when he's hunting around here," said the black-haired man with a serious expression.

.

"That's right, if we pass the path that have the giant gate before, surely we will find the mansion. But, with no luck we have to choose another way and struggled like this because the place is off limits to ordinary people. Huff! If not for the sake of the rare medicinal plants, I wouldn't want to go to this creepy place." Says the blonde woman, visibly upset.

.

"Hmm ... according to the people who often passed this place, that mansion was uninhabited." The black-haired woman said with a frown.

.

"Oh, yes..yes.., about the mysterious person in the Hokage's mansion. Pity, I heard she was mad." Said brown-haired woman

.

"According to the villagers, she was a concubine of Hokage-sama ..., but.. rumors said she loves someone else and has a child. And then...the child was killed by Hokage-sama, until she went mad." the woman continued.

.

"Gossip doesn't make sense! .. a child? .. I don't hear about it. If the version I had heard, she was a stepsister of Hokage-sama, because she has a weak physical condition she was exile at the Mansion. But her condition instead of grow well, its become even worse to the point destroy her mental health." The black-haired man's said.

"Of course it would be mentally disturbed! If the story was true, it's so sad ... living in exile like that, anyone would turn crazy." The black-haired woman said.

.

"Wait a minute, you all says hokage's this...hokage's that..., before you continue of .. which Hokage you guys refers to? Minato Namikaze-sama or.. ..?" said the brown-haired man with confused eyes.

.

They are just looked at him with a look of pity, and then ignoring him to return to discuss the topics before.

.

"Therefore..from what I've heard quite the opposite version, she is Hokage-sama's fience but their relationship is very complicated, because the said fiance hates the hokage so much, whatever the reason it is. Another's said that she was raped by Hokage-sama himself until she's pregnant. There's also said it is about the matter of the throne in this country. She is the Hokage-sama's wife now. " said the brown-haired woman with hollow expression.

.

"The rumor out there is out of control. If Hokage-sama hears the gossip, he certainly will not stay silent! hee was a perfect man, there was no error in his rules. Scandals that circulating out there were mostly derived from other countries. This may only made up from people that are jealous of him ... " the blonde woman look very angry.

.

"Yes, maybe. Because Hokage-sama's very popular, and loved by everyone for his kindness and fair attitude. Yeah .. if any slanted story out there, for sure no one will believe." Said the black-haired man.

"Right! So far as we're know Hogake-sama wa marriage with ... errr ... who was her name?... I forgottt...Hey! Anyone know with whom Hokage-sama's marry?" cried the black-haired woman frustrating.

.

"No!" they're replied in unison.

.

"Their marriage was very closed, only members of the clan were present. When the wedding time in announcing to his people, his wife's identity was not mentioned, the reason is to avoid the assassination as happened in Suna." The black-haired man explained.

.

"Woww... Hokage-sama definitely really loved her..." said the blonde woman in amazement.

"So Romantic..., He's tall, handsome, genius, rich, and protective...Hahh...I want to have a husband like that...," said the brown-haired woman with awe.

"Yeah me too...Ohh ... Hokage-samaaaa ...," sighed the black-haired woman with dreamy eyes.

.

The two men behind them just watching the women with bored faces.

.

"But! No one is perfect in this world, right? Hokage-sama must be the same too. Hope you girls don't get too blinded by it! And...i think you gilrly are too obsessed with Hokage-sama. Like a MANIAC!..Ha..ha..ha.." said the brown-haired man, laughing hard.

.

The three women staring to the brown-haired man, then with a lightning-fast their hands slap the man cheeks while shouting 'YOU SHUT IT!'.

.

The brown-haired man fall to his butt, clutching his throbbing cheeks, body shaking with fear.

His Friend who witnessed could only sigh.

"Haahh..., I have told you many times ago to not disturbing women's fantasy," he said sympathetically.

.

The black head man help his shock friend to stand up, then pull him to following the three beast women.

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**10 years ago**

**.**

(Hi Country)

**Oto village**

**.**

"Sob...Sob...Huaaa...Tsunade-baasannn...! Iruka-senseiii...! Huaaa ..."

A sad wrenching cries of a child aged 7 years hear through Uzumaki Mansion, the boy's tightly hugging the bodies of the two person he love.

The Oto Village residents gathered at the mansion, they were surprised to hear the cries for help of a little blond boy with blood-stained clothes in front of the huge mansion.

When they all come into the masion, horor sights plastered in front of them. In the living room that are neatly trimmed with elegant decoration, there are two human bodies lying on the floor, lifeless, with blood flowing from the entire body and bathes the surrounding space.

Shock!

'Who the Fuck do this?' asked them all to themself with rage.

Some people began to cry, and some are swore uglyly to the murdered who slaughter the two good people and leaving a small innocent child who survives to live alone.

They are feel very sympathy to the boy.

An old woman with a gentle face step toward the boy. Her eyes looked glossy, she can not bear to see such a small child suffered so much. She's then squatted on the left side of the boy.

Her right hand touch the boy's shoulder.

"Son..., what's your name...?" asked the old woman with motherly voice.

For a moment there was no answer, there was nothing but a prolonged sobs.

She wait long enough, the old woman was intending to move from the side of the child. However, not long after, the head of the poor boy's was lifted from the body and slowly looked at the old woman's face.

She felt her breath caught. How not?..even though filled with blood stains, the boy's face is wonderfully charming, she had never seen a face this gorgeous before.

With puffy eyes and tears were still flowing freely from both blue eyes, the said boy's replied softly,

.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

.

.

.

.

"BASTARD! WHO DARE DID IT!"

.

Minato is very angry. He stood up from his throne chair, his chest heaving like mad.

.

"Hokage-sama for..fogive us, w..we're not know who the 'culprits' are." The Oto village chief said, trembling with fear.

.

"What did you say?", Minato move from the throne, "YOU USELESS SHIT!" He cried with a bright red face, his hands itching to strangle the old neck.

.

He lost the figure of a mother and best subordinate, while the old fart is drunk with his new wife!

.

"AND YOU REPORT THIS INCIDENT AFTER 1 WEEK..?"

.

The chief could only gape, nothing word out from his wrinkle mouth.

.

"Hmm ..." the Hokage smiled sweetly.

.

"I WILL CUT YOUR TONGUE!" Roar Minato with killing aura.

.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi stood before the Hokage.

"Sorry for my impudence, but this is not their fault. Hokage-sama, I beg you..please calm down." Kakashi said as he bowed deeply.

.

Actually, he was also very sad and upset at the news.

.

The Hokage give Kakashi a death glare, "Do not interfere my business! Move!" Minato exclaimed with teeth rattling.

.

Like predators he approached the Oto's people slowly, body reek of dominant aura.

.

"F..Forgive u..us..Hokage-sama.., w..we're not know anything.." the village chief and his subordinates asking for forgiveness, they are very scared, so scared until some of them get pissed in their pants.

.

"SILENCE!" his legs were lifted and will step on the old man's head.

.

People that present in the room gasped in horror, they never saw their Hokage this angrry before.

.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he must stop this! "Hoka-" OTOU-SAN! "

.

Minato foot stopped in the air.

.

Like geting a slap, he woken to his actions.

.

The hokage place his feet to the floor. His body shaken.

.

"Kami-sama, what have I done...' he thought.

.

His blue eyes caught sight of a young boy of 9 year-old with black hair, standing upright in front of the door, looked at him sharply.

.

All the people who were in the throne room was stunned. They rubbed their eyes. Hard.

.

Eh...is it just they hallucinations? In the second they see Sasuke-sama's eyes are as red as blood.

.

"Sasuke ..." Minato said weakly. His temper fly away.

.

Staring one by one to all of the person who bow before him, he then took a deep breath.

.

"Hhhh ...," hands massaging his forehead.

.

"You!" Minato appointed the head of the village."Where are they buried?"

.

"T..They're b..buried behind the U..Uzumaki Mansion in Oto village, Ho..Hokage-sama.."

.

Minato then closed his eyes with the palm of his right hand. His eyes began to water.

.

"Kakashi, escort this Oto's people out of this place."

.

He walked over to Sasuke.

.

"YOU ALL DISMISS!" Orders the hokage loudly.

.

"YES, HOKAGE-SAMA!" they replied in unison, bowing respectfully.

.

.

.

TAP ... TAP ... TAP ...

.

"Otou-san, what happened?" Sasuke asked as he steps to keep pace with the Hokage.

.

Minato glanced at Sasuke who was at his side, then stared straight ahead. "There was a murder in the Oto village.."

.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And then?"

.

"They both are former Head of Konoha Hospital and Mentor of Konoha Military School."

.

"They are buried in Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

.

"No, they were buried in the Oto village." Replied the Hokage expressionless.

.

"Who did it?"

.

"It isn't yet known, that nasty old man not done their job properly!"

.

'Damn old geezer, I'll fire him!' scream Minato inwardly

.

Sasuke holding his chin, thinking. "It's possible the culprits are people that traitor the Hi Country. If not wrong, according to the palace's archives only two people who in wanted list, they are-"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. They are S-class wanted in this country," said the Hokage.

His eyes were full of hate. He has a personal grude to the two bastards.

.

"It looks like they started moving again. Tou-san, they should immediately kill, if not, there will definitely be other victims." Sasuke's advice with stoic face.

.

Minato suddenly stop walking. His face was serious.

.

"Sasuke ... Otou-san wanted to ask a favor to you." Minato stared hard at Sasuke's face .

.

"Hn!" Sasuke's face did not change, still without expression.

.

"Tou-san will go to the Oto village about...few days..."

.

"So, all of power in the palace Tou-san submit to you... Kakashi will also help." Minato's face looks reastless.

.

"Hn." Sasuke said briefly, his eyes look sharp. "Why should Otou-san there?"

.

The Hokage smiled wryly. Honestly, he was not wanted Sasuke determines it is now.

.

Uhh... Damn! His tongue felt numb.

.

Sasuke's eyes glared like a hawk. He observed every movements of the Hokage. 'Very suspicious,' he thought.

.

Minato felt uncomfortable with Sasuke's gaze. With a forced smile, he said-

"Sorry Sasuke, Tou-san will explain everything after Tou-san back from the Oto village..."

.

The Hokage took a deep breath, then looked at Sasuke with a serious eye.

.

"Tou-san will introduce that **'child'** to you."

.

* * *

><p>oXoXo<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Days later...**

**.**

**Oto village**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, it turns out you are the biological child of Hokage-sama," said granny Chiyo as she stroked the head of Naruto.

.

"You remind me so much of my deceased grandson in Suna," said the granny with tears running down her cheeks.

.

Naruto looked at Granny Chiyo with empty eyes. "Hokage-sama?...Otou-sama?.. ' He thought.

.

"Otou-sama?" asked Naruto stared at Granny Chiyo's face.

.

"Yes..child, you're not alone, there is Minato-sama ...," the old woman replied with a sad smile.

.

Hearing his father name called, the light in the blue eyes back. Great expectations reflected there.

.

"It's not farewell...remember...if you're in trouble, please visit me...i would help you with all of my power," her face looked very worried.

.

Naruto nodded, then hugged the old body.

.

.

.

'Otou-sama...' he thought, his eyes latched onto adult male figure in front of him.

.

The cool figure that with him on the train just silent, his face looking out the window.

.

Minato is so lost in his own reverie.

He doesn't realize that the small boy that was sitting in front of him, staring at him in awe as he blushed.

.

Naruto smiled broadly, his eyes sparkle. His mouth continued to mutter something, without releasing the view of the figure of the Hokage.

.

.

"Otou-sama... My Otou-sama..."

.

.

**"Mine."**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thank you for the review ^^**

.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Red Eyes Devil

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: angst / horror / hurt comfort**

**Warning: m / m, OOC, violence, non-con, a hermaphrodite, etc ...**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it-always." – Mahatma Gandhi<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : The Red Eyes Devil<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Arriving at the Nimikaze Palace, Naruto see his father hurried out of the carriage.

.

"Tou-sama.." he called his father. The little boy trying to get off the carriage.

.

Once again, NOBODY help him.

.

His feet tripped of the stair, and he fell toward the ground.

.

"Itaii..." Naruto got up from the ground and see the bloody knees.

With small grunting, he just pat the wound as if he did not feel hurt.

"I'm a strong man, I'm not going to cry because of small wound!" He said.

His eyes turned back around, looking for his father figure.

"Ah! There he is, Otou-sama!" he shouted excitedly.

He ran into the palace with happy.

The guards just stared in wonder to the little boy, but did not stop him, because they know the little boy with the Hokage.

.

Tiny mouth gaping at the beauty and luxury surroundings. 'This is...like in fairytale' he thought happily.

.

"Amazi-" BRUUKK "OUCH!" Naruto fall down to the floor, his head bump against the edge of a large vase.

.

Shock!

.

His hand touch the left side of his head, "Blood..!" Grrr... he felt angry. Enough for the pain today!

Where's the jerk that crashed into him!

Black handkerchief stretched out in front of his face, "I'm sorry Miss, I was in hurry, are you alright?" the flat voice was heard in Naruto's ear.

It turns out that he just a kid of his own age.

The fucking is even still standing strong, while himself like a loser fell to the floor.

Naruto stood up and glare to the raven-haired boy. Ignored the handkerchief he was offer in.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an intense, unreadable eyes.

'Why is this kid looked at me like that, like he's naver seen any human before!' inner Naruto's said. He felt uncomfortable.

"A male...not a female," he hissed

As in slap, Sasuke came out of his reverie. "WHAT?"

"Huh, are you deaf? I said i was a male," said Naruto.

Sasuke's hands that still stretched out, put it back into his pocket. Lost any kind of desire.

He watched the blond boy appearance from head to toe.

.

'Like beggars' Sasuke's inner spat.

.

Then he bowed his head. "Disgusting," he murmured.

"What did you say?" Naruto takes step closer to where Sasuke's standing.

Damn! Turns out the raven boy is taller than himself.

Naruto grew annoyed at having to lifted his head to the impudence boy's.

Sasuke's head back upright, his cold eyes glare to the little body in front of him.

.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"You look like an Okama, DOBE!" Sasuke's spat .

.

After the painful words of Sasuke, the atmosphere became freeze for a moment.

Until Sasuke decided to add more salt in the Naruto's bloody wound.

"Heh! Stupid kid." He snorted rudely. His pose very arrogant.

Naruto anger's fuel, he then lunged, hitting Sasuke blindly.

Sasuke smirked.

He casually dismissed all of Naruto's attacks with easy.

.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Someone shouted in a booming voice.

.

Naruto stopped his attack.

Behind Sasuke he saw his father with a look of fierce walk toward them.

"Otou-"BUGH" Sasuke took the opportunity to hit Naruto's gut, HARD.

BRUKK! Naruto fell down in front of Sasuke, his left hand clutching his stomach.

"O..Otou-sama ..." Naruto's right hand outstretched toward his father, "Help..."

Her eyes watering in pain. The shadow of his father becoming increasingly blurred.

In the midst of the darkness that surround him, he heard a faint voice of the raven boy's-

"Otou-sama? Hey, who are you?" his tone remained cool.

.

Ohh..HOW NARUTO HATE HIM!

.

_'He's my eternal enemies from now on.'_ That's Naruto's oath before darkness enveloped himl, and he was unconscious.

.

"Uhh ..." Naruto started to wake up from the stupor. He felt nauseous, the world was spinning.

Wiping his eyes with his hands, Naruto tried to get out of bed.

Her whole body ached. Especially the head, stomach, and knees. He saws the three parts has been bandaged.

_'What happen?...Where am I ?,'_ he forced himself to sit down and look at his surroundings.

Looks like he was in someone's room. Goods god. This room really shows that the owner is a very masculine person. Seen from a wide range of combat equipment and a large black katana perched on that blue wall.

"Hmm..this room is so gloomy, i'm vexed about the owner." Naruto said weakly, his left hand holding his head that began throbbing with pain.

Leaning against the giant headboard, Naruto began to remember the previous even .

"Damn him... I wil not forgive him..." he said in an angry tone. He had never hated someone like this, especially at the first met. Said his deceased teacher, hatred will only bring misery and destruction. However, I don't know ... there is something of the raven-haired boy who made Naruto automatically hate him.

"YOU'RE AWAKE."

Standing cool, Sasuke leaned against the door, staring at him intently.

Naruto's eyes dilated, "W..What...since when you standing at there!" he cried, startled.

Sasuke did not answer. He continued to stare at him with cold.

Naruto was very disturbed by the presence of Sasuke. 'I will not lose!' he grumbled, he stared back at Sasuke with equal coldness.

Slowly but surely Sasuke came closer, the raven boy's arrogance made him want to vomit.

He looked at Sasuke with suspicion, 'What's he want this time?'

Sasuke's cold eyes sudenly turned hateful.

Seeing such a drastic change, he feels threatened, he wants to stay as far away from the reach of the terrible boy.

However, he has not had time to take a decision, in an instant Sasuke was on the bed, on top of him...

Sasuke left hand holding his wrist with a strong grip, cut his circulation in instans. His right hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder-length blond hair, and lifted his head up so their faces near each other.

Naruto' heart beat so fast...it's hard to breath... he felt himself stricken with panic attacks. A view of horror plastered in front of his face.

Sasuke's eyes were originally black now become as red as blood, a strange pattern circling the red eyeball.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to strugle, but his frozen body can not move at all. He handled like a ragg doll.

Sasuke's lips come closer to his ear, his breath chilling Naruto' body.

"You're sleeping so soundly in my bed, dobe." Sasuke said flatly.

"You know..we both are step-brother...Otou-san has told me everything," said the raven boy.

'Step-brother? .. No ... immpossible ... Tou-sama..why..?' inner Naruto scream, if only he could move, he would run to his father and ask directly.

Red meets blue.

Sasuke smirked, his handsome face turned very terrible with anger ready to explode.

"I will destroy you!" "You useless bitch! Hokage throne is mine!" he hissed at Naruto's face.

His body began to tremble.., Sasuke's figure now was not a human in Naruto' eyes.

Long ago, he once read a fairy tale book about the devil disguised as an angel to take the human soul. In his eyes, that devil is Sasuke now.

.

_'H..He..isn't a human, H..He's..a demon..!' _

_'Otou-sama... I will protect Otou-cama from this demon..i will not allow him to eat Otou-sama ..!'_ Although in a state of fear and helplessness, he would not give up. Not... not that easy, he is a strong boy.

.

"Heh! Ha..ha..SO SAD..you so obsessed with person who doesn't want you!" Sasuke grinned widely when the light in the blue beads began to fade.

"Otou-san would never love you..He hate you.." Sasuke's whispered with cruel.

.

From the beautiful blue beads, tears began flowing unstoppable.

.

Pleased to see the results of his actions, Sasuke then release his grip.

Still above the tiny body, Sasuke watched Naruto's face as lowly, lips smirking. For a stoic person like him, this is a very rare thing. Never before had he acted and reacted to others this freely in his whole life.

Otou-san biological child is an exception...

Too bad he's a male...if this kid is a female, that would be more interesting...

He stare back to the blonde boy from head to toe, especially the expression of his suffering. Sasuke greedily burn and save all the expressions of the tiny figure in his memory.

Naruto can only lay under Sasuke's body helplessly, his body limp without power. Sasuke's red eyes forced him to be submissive.

Feeling satisfied. Sasuke then got up and climb down from his magnificent bed.

Without looking back, he walked towards the exit door.

Before stepping out the door, Sasuke stop and saying the curse words that will haunting Naruto's dream until years later...

.

"Hn!" He smirk.

.

.

**"WELCOME TO HELL, DOBE."**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review..^^<strong>


End file.
